Karma and Factions
by Alba Raile
Summary: The different factions of New Vegas try to win The Courier's favour to rule Vegas, however determined on an Independent Vegas stubborn and proud Benny seems unwilling to try for her attention. New Vegas plot line based on Pride and Prejudice. Fallout Kink Meme Fill. K at present, subject to change. (Multiple Pairings)
1. The Latest Asset

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a casino must be in want of Vegas domination. _

* * *

"RAUL !" Lily cried as she stomped into The Lucky 38. Raul, who had previously been innocently reading a weathered Readers Digest, looked up in mild interest. "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD DEARIE ?! THE TOPS HAS FINALLY SELECTED A NEW SECOND IN COMMAND !"

Raul simply licked his finger as he flicked across a page "that's nice."

"HIS NAME IS SWANK ! HE SEEMS LIKE A NICE BOY !"

With a slight smirk the aged ghoul set his reading to the side and sat forward. "What exactly are you insinuating ?"

"ONE OF MY BABIES NEEDS TO MEET A NICE BOY. POOR JIMMY, PLATINUM CHIP THIS PLATINUM CHIP THAT."

Lily sat next to Raul with an audible thump,and a cloud of dust, as she placed her chin into her hands with a rough sigh. Raul quickly got over the weight distribution and patted her awkwardly on the arm.

"You can't expect the girls...and Arcade simply to like him because he's new. Things don't work that way anymore Lily. They don't have to be partnered with someone."

"IT'S IMPROPER !"

"It's the way things are now. Escorts and dancing haven't been the way in a long time."

Lily let out another rumbling sigh and the grandmotherly Supermutant propped off her gardening hat to wipe it clean with surprising affection.

"YOU SHOULD VISIT HIM. MEET HIS MOTHER !"

Raul almost snorted at the thought until Lily sent him an intimidating look which he was sure was meant to be endearing. Lily in all her pre war ideals got considerably excited whenever gossip involved new citizens into Vegas. It was the exact same every time a group of fresh meat NCR soldiers arrived at the gates tan from California.

"Why me ? Can't you send Boone ?"

"CRAIG" Lily emphasised echoing previous arguments on the usage of first names "WILL SCARE HIM AWAY. HE FROWNS TOO MUCH. WE ARE A NICE FAMILY, NOT A FAMILY OF FROWNS."

Raul held back a strong laugh at Lily's immediate concern to Boones' behaviour. Now every time his face began to trip him all Raul would think about would be 'family of frowns'. Lily released another audible sigh and his composure began to crumble.

"YOU MUST GO BEFORE MORTIMER DOES. IF THOSE BULLIES GET THERE FIRST MY BABIES WON'T STAND A CHANCE."

Raul for some reason found himself reassuring Lily in her fanciful dilemma.

"Of course not. We have some of the best people in Vegas upstairs."

Lily began to nod slowly "I WILL MENTION LIZZY AND HER WORK AT GOODSPRINGS."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Raul desperately tried to save his friends dignity and some embarrassment by preventing Lily's idea however Lily snapped her head around furiously. Continuing to play her game, and save his hide, he backed up his words with some quick thinking "then the others wouldn't stand a chance. Arcade is just as handsome..."

"IT'S THAT SCAR. LIZ'S SCAR. WE WILL SAY SHE GOT IT SEWING."

Raul didn't argue to prevent Lily from getting any louder, he doubted Eliza would be happy coming down and finding that her bullet wound to the forehead is the topic of choice.

"Cass is just as humorous and lively as Liz is."

Lily nodded somewhat content.

"AND VERONICA MY POOR BABY !"

Raul patted her knee "I doubt she'd be interested chica."

"SHE PREFERS THOSE SOLDIER TYPES."

"Indeed" Raul muttered with a roll of the eyes.

"GO TO HIM, INVITE HIM FOR TEA !"

Raul desperate for a moments peace found a dilemma. He could stay here and listen to Lily's unnecessary but yet caring rant or go upstairs and listen to the hustle, bustle and childish arguing of the other residents that he had not long escaped from for a quiet read. To The Tops then, definitely, The Tops.

That's how Raul found himself walking across the Vegas strip apparently assessing the casinos latest asset for 'marriageability.'


	2. The First Dance

**Thanks so much for the reviews ! I'm excited to try something new and a bit more humorous and different from my other stories.**

* * *

Raul had returned to the Lucky 38 and was enjoying the 14 seconds of silence the elevator brought him. He took a deep breath as the doors opened and the noise attacked him almost like a gust of wind.

"Ronnie ! Stop coughing in my face. You're going to make us all ill !" Arcade glided past waving the air from his nose.

Veronica quickly flashed Arcade a middle finger with a dramatic fake cough but was quickly chided by Lily.

"PLAY NICE!"

"Has anyone seen my left boot ?" The Couriers voice echoed from the far corner of her room and Raul walked past to see her on all fours surrounded by scattered clothing. His eyes catch Cass, in the kitchen, throw a black leather boot to Boone, who catches it without taking his eyes off of his lunch and tosses it into the corner.

"You tell ! You die !" Cass hisses with a cackle to Raul as he joins them. He simply smirks helping himself to a slightly warm leftover Brahmin steak from the pan and sits at the table across from Boone.

Eliza, The Courier, hobbles in, one leg lower than the other due to lack of boot, with a deadly stare. "Who took it ?!"

Cass takes a quick swig of the whiskey she is currently nursing and innocently looks around.

"Haven't seen it."

"What did you do ?!" Eliza practically hops up to her and hisses. Cass' fiery curls contrast with her dark limp hair as she leans in close for eye contact "where did you put it Cass ?"

"Didn't put nothing nowhere" Cass retains eye contact as she takes another length swig.

"Where are you going anyway ?" Raul asks.

"Jacobstown. I have errands to run...unlike some lazy drunks."

Cass looks around slowly then mockingly places her hand on her chest and gasps in fake shock "who me ?"

Eliza snorts and throws herself in the chair next to Raul with a huff of breath.

"You can't. That's a two day hike."

"Two boot hike if you ask me" Cass mutters.

Eliza throws Cass a sinister scowl then returns her attention to Raul.

"I know that, what's stopping me ?"

Raul takes a long chew of his steak and casually waves his fork "the dance of course."

"What dance ?!" Eliza raises an eyebrow as both she and Cass lean forward.

"At the tops, tonight. We've all been formally invited to meet Benny's new second in command."

Eliza hisses at the name as Cass grins.

"Dance means booze !"

"And dresses !" Veronica squeals as she jumps into the kitchen excitedly joining a conversation she was apparently already a part of.

"And men !" Arcade follows behind her with a smirk.

"IM SO HAPPY DEARIE YOU WENT TO SEE THE NEW MAN !" Lily's claps echo throughout the fairly sized suite.

"Do I ask ?" Boone murmurs, Raul shakes his head with wide eyes.

"MY BABIES WILL GO AND MEET SOME NICE BOYS !"

Lily leans against a counter with an audible creak. "GO GET READY !" She booms with as warm a smile is as possible from a Supermutant "AND REMEMBER TO WASH BEHIND YOUR EARS FOR THE GENTLEMEN !"

Veronica skips away towards her clothing cupboard pulling out each dress she owns as Arcade sprints to the shower desperate to not wait in a queue. Cass and Boone both rise from the table to get sorted leaving behind Raul, The Courier and a blissful Lily.

"I don't want to go to the Tops." Eliza whispers. Raul frowns and turns to face her.

"It's Benny isn't it ?"

"I don't want to see him. I sent Boone in to retrieve the chip because I didn't want to look at him and he's only alive because I don't know how to run a casino. Last time I saw him he shot me in the head."

"You had the chance for revenge, you didn't take it querida."

"I'm not the type" Eliza let out a small laugh in spite of herself.

Raul nodded thoughtfully "maybe this is your time to make connections. If you're going to take this Mr House stuff seriously you will need to know how Vegas runs and who runs it."

Eliza nervously runs her hand through her hair " I guess."

"Just pretend he's someone else. Don't even look or talk to him. Just stay with us."

Eliza nods more confident with Rauls comforting words "I guess I could use a night out."

"That a girl."

* * *

Swank, was surprisingly, a good choice for the job as he made his acquaintance with each person in the room. He barely sat as he joined in conversations and accepted dances. Swank even had a lengthy conversation with Eliza on Vegas politics, which she was pushed into, literally, by Lily.

Eliza wedged herself in between Arcade and Cass on The Tops couches and joined them in their drinks.

"This is awkward" she groaned.

"I am actually having a great time" Cass bellowed with a cheery wave of her glass. Arcade clinked his against it with a laugh.

"Me too !"

Cass' smile dropped as a familiar checkered covered figure walked past. Benny walked with his head, not rightfully so, held high. He did not mingle as Swank did but instead choose to occasionally speak to one of his own chairmen or stand at the top of the Casino observing the crowd beneath him.

Swank joyfully made his way to his friend.

"Come on Benny ! Go Dance, have fun."

"We are still on duty, dig ?" Benny's grip on the bars in front of him tightened.

"If you can't have fun at your own party where can you Boss ?" Benny grunted in response. "The 38 group are here, come on have a dance !"

"I can see that" Benny spat. Swank ,oblivious to the history between his partner and a member of the other group, dragged his friend over to the crowded couch.

"Which one of you Pussycats would care to dance ?" Swank called with a wink. "You know me Swank and this is the main man Benny."

"I will !" Arcade shoot up from his sitting position and took Swanks arm which he held out to Arcade with a grin. The group watched the retreating couple and Cass let out a low whistle of awkwardness.

Benny fleeted a glance over Eliza just as she felt Raul's presence behind her and a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"I've got no plans with acquainting myself with any of you dames. Don't waste my time. I stay away from you, you stay away from me.

Cass let out a small gasp of disgust as Eliza's fists tightened. Benny walked away indifferent to their reactions again with his head held high and his hands shoved into his hideous jacket pockets.

"You okay boss ?" Raul spoke behind her.

Eliza let out a deep breath and loosened her posture from her previous tense stance.

"I detest him" she spat.


	3. Strange Events

Eliza groaned as her bare foot padded into the kitchen during a desperate hunt for water. The dance had created a nauseating stomach and spinning head that could only come from a hangover. One, Eliza was not proud to say, was caused by Benny fuelled rage.

"Hi" she heard a male speak.

Eliza gasped and jumped back almost taking a chair down with her as she fumbled to the floor. To her knowledge all of her companions were still sleeping. Apparently except one, who judging by his clothing, did not make it home last night.

"Arcade" she greeted with a small laugh "don't do that to me."

He held up his hands in mock surrender "sorry" then continued to cradle the treasured coffee in front of him. Once Eliza had found a cool bottle she sat next to him, legs crossed on the chair ready to discuss his exploits.

"Who was he ?"

Arcade smirked and squeezed his mug a little tighter "Swank."

Eliza playfully slapped him "you certainly made a first impression then."

He gave a small breath of a laugh, almost embarrassed. "I didn't sleep with him." He admitted a small blush colouring his cheeks, he continued to look down at his coffee.

"Oh...but...you stayed with him ?" Eliza cocked an eyebrow and took a moment to assess her friends embarrassed body language.

"We talked. We literally sat up and talked about everything and anything."

Arcade gave a warm smile down into his coffee mug and a slight glow covered his cheeks.

Eliza gasped "you like him ! You genuinely like him. Arcade Gannon this is a first !" She sat forward leaning towards him desperate for more information.

He grinned "he was dare I say it...a gentleman."

Eliza clasped her hands together in genuine happiness for her friend "I am so glad for you !"

Arcade shushed her slightly and swatted away her praise then turned to her his loving glow changing to genuine concern.

"I heard about a certain checkered wearing non-gentleman who shall not be named." Arcade tapped the side of his mug irritated "Swank spoke about him with such praise I had to hold my tongue !...I didn't say anything about you two, obviously.

Eliza smirked "very unlike you to hold your tongue."

"Well I didn't want to give the first impression of being a bitch."

She gave a loud hearty laugh which left a slight soreness in her hungover head.

"Get this he said he didn't want to get 'acquainted' and not to waste his time."

Arcades jaw dropped "you saved his life ! After he shot you in the head none the less. He owes you."

"Apparently not according to him. He thinks he is so much better than me !" Eliza hissed in fury as her fists tightened.

"Pride is not a very admirable feature."

"Indeed."

Eliza leaned back in her chair smirking to Arcade.

"Since when did you get so smart."

"I would say since I met a boy but lets be honest I always have been" Arcade winked.

"So what shall you be doing about Mr Swank ?"

Arcade paused thoughtfully.

"I think I shall play it ...coyly." He smirked and stood for another coffee refill "yes, he shall come to me."

Eliza grinned "don't play too coyly or he might go chasing some other boy...or girl." Arcade hummed with a raised highbrow, Eliza continued "Arcade have you confirmed that you are in fact his type, per say."

Arcade clanked his teeth against his stirring spoon, deep in thought.

"Not outright but it doesn't matter. If someone is to like me, they will like me for me and not because my gender suits."

Eliza grinned "Arcade you are just the cutest fucking thing ever."

"Aren't I just."

* * *

The meeting between the Chairmen that morning was nothing of significant importance. Intake and costs were discussed along with the tax due to Mr House which Benny gave a roll of the eyes to.

When the meeting, finally Benny thought, finished he was cornered by one of his men.

"Tommy. To what do I owe the pleasure ?"

"I seen your buddy Swank letting out your best gals doctor buddy this morning."

Benny frowned for a moment lost in the conversation. For a brief moment he thought he had meant Julie, which would have created a much more awkward conversation than what he desired.

"Liz isn't anything to do with me and Swank can do whatever the hell he wants."

"Sure about that boss ? You and Miss Eliza have a certain chemistry about you...can almost say its deadly." Tommy smirked at his own joke as Benny sneered.

"She is not my problem."

"When people I kill rise from the dead they usually become my problem. She might be getting that doctor to get the dish on our man Swank."

"Nah" Benny shook his head sticking his hands into his suit pockets "she ain't like that."

"And you would know ?"

"She's not smart enough for this town is what I mean. Too nice."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. For someone that was supposedly not his friend he seemed to be defending her a fair bit.

"Do we keep a eye on her or not ?"

"Nobody keeps an eye on her, you got that ?"

Tommy stayed quiet taken in his managers sudden rage.

"Dig ?" Benny spat.

"Dig" Tommy mumbled as Benny stalked away from him. Tommy snorted as his words settled in. "Dig. Ha. Very funny boss. Eliza, grave, dig."

He looked up to find he was speaking to no one.

The Lucky 38 group were sitting nicely in the cocktail lounge. Due to pressure Eliza had put on Mr House, Raul had been able to set up a decent projector system for them. Each of them sat comfortable nursing hangovers and watching colourful movies depicting a world that did not exist anymore.

* * *

Veronica sat with her head in Boones lap as he played absentmindedly with her hair.

"If I was to meet someone like Swank. I wouldn't have just talked that's for sure."

Cass hushed her with a small giggle as Arcade drew her a look. "I didn't have quite a sheltered up bringing as you. I don't have to open my legs to every suitor I meet in the hopes of experiencing life."

Veronica gasped and Boone snorted.

"Easy now !" Eliza called on her back muffled from under a pillow which was blocking out the head pounding sun. "Ronnie only opens her legs to the pretty ones !"

"I don't open them at all thank you very much."

"Maybe you should" Cass laughed "it might loosen you up a little."

"Oi" Boone chided.

A quiet chorus of laughter echoed the room. Eliza loved that her small group had over come all awkwardness. They felt more like a family now than anything else. Being polite was civil but to be witty and snarky proved true friendship.

The elevator dinged and Raul rushed in, flustered and out of breath.

"Arcade ! There's been a shooting at the Tops ! You're needed !"

Arcade instantly stood up ready to sprint to the elevator doors.

"Should I go ?" Eliza called.

"No boss. They're not letting anyone in but Medical."

She nodded quickly and looked towards Arcade who stared as if waiting for approval. "Go ! Go ! " she shouted.

The elevator clanged shut as Arcade entered leaving an awkward silence as everyone took in the information.

"Who was it ?" Boone asked.

"Freesider. Wanted liberation for the poor people" Raul spoke.

Eliza bit her lip in concern "I should do something to help them."

A warm hand touched her shoulder as she turned to find Cass' concerned eyes "it's not your game Lizzy."

"Mr House has the power to help him yet he does nothing !"

"And you are just his employee. Don't get involved."

Eliza sighed in frustration. Her position of power was severely limited.

"Now isn't the time to think of Independence" Veronica's small voice sang out "lets just hope nobody was seriously hurt."

* * *

Eliza paced the worn carpet of the penthouse suite. She would occasionally look up at Victors blank face and then continue her strides as his silence followed. Eventually at 3 minutes past 1, the message came.

"Message from The Tops partner."

She ran over to the activating securitron and tapped her foot impatiently.

"It seems Mr Gannon will be held up for a few days. Seems no one was killed but some injuries need a bit more help than a few stitches."

Eliza nodded quickly relieved to hear of the lack of casualties.

"Let him know to stay safe, would you ?"

"Can do."

Victor's screen flickered a few times then eventually shut off as he reached another terminal. Eliza left crawling into her bed exhausted. Seconds before sleep took over she smirked to herself. Arcades coy plan wouldn't be working much anymore seeing as he now had to share a building with Swank.'


	4. Dinner

Thank you so much for the reviews !

I'm currently just going to be updating this on Fanfiction. I have hopes for it becoming a long story and don't want to fill the Kink Meme with too many chapters.

* * *

When Eliza had not heard from Arcade in 3 days she decided it was time for her to step up and do something. Lily was enthusiastic about the entire situation they had managed to find themselves in.

"IF THE WOUNDED GET BETTER, WOUND THEM SOME MORE. THE LONGER YOU STAY WITH THOSE NICE MEN THEY LONGER YOU HAVE TO SHOW THEM HOW PRECIOUS YOU ARE."

Eliza had to hold back a laugh at Lily's morbid logic. She was still infatuated with the idea of having a wedding within the family, something within her super mutant biological time clock told her it was time for 'Little Jimmy' to move on. Although Vegas rivalled the NCR in the number of marriages, Boone being victim to both Vegas' speedy marriage service and the NCRs lengthy paperwork, Eliza did not see a wedding in the foreseeable future.

Raul turned from the mechanical mess he was apparently repairing to look at Eliza with concern.

"We can walk you across the Strip if you wish."

"I'm good Boone and Ronnie are accompanying me" she dropped her voice slightly "but if you ask me I think they just want to know what's going on to get the gossip."

Raul stifled a hearty laugh and gave a reassuring nod to the the oblivious duo behind her. With a quick wave they left for the elevator with only Lily calling behind them.

"DON'T RETURN TOO QUICKLY."

* * *

After harassment on Eliza's part and a glare from Boone, Eliza alone was allowed to venture to the upper floors of the tops. The casino had reopened since the recent shootings but the hotels rooms and Chairmen accommodation were closed off to anyone that was not staff. Eliza managed to make it a few steps before she was stopped by one of the suit clad gentlemen.

"Can I help you young lady ?"

She took a brief second to size him up and recognised him as one of _his_ main men.

"Tommy, right ?"

He simply grunted as he made no attempt at hiding his own risk assessment of Eliza which she can only describe as having an air of disgust about it.

Tommy did not appreciate her company within the Tops. He knew the past between Benny and Eliza unsettled Benny and he did not like his boss to be put in bad moods. Not when he could do something about it. He also didn't like Eliza wandering about The Tops without Benny's permission.

"One of my friends was taken in as medical staff I haven't heard from him in a while. Do you know where he is ?"

Tommy openly sneered and then eventually with a air of superiority gave a reply. "Wait here."

Eliza was left in the drafty corridor hoping that Arcade would turn the corner, she hoped that's where Tommy had went. Instead her entire functioning system filled with disbelief when Tommy returned with a checkered clad man instead.

"Can I help you ?" Benny remained as unfazed as possible which was increasingly difficult when Liz looked at him like that.

Her eyes held a certain power over him. He could admit that to himself that Liz in a sense was plain, her hair too flat, her nose too broad and her chin a little pointy but her eyes like ice could pierce his soul. Benny froze slightly remembering the first time he had noticed them. She was bound in leather straps in her frumpy couriers outfit with his Maria pointed at her head. She did not weep nor did she beg unlike many Benny had encountered before. She simply stared up at him in disbelief and did not divert her stare till the very end. When he put a bullet into her skull.

He swallowed slightly as he noticed the white scar across her forehead.

"I'm here to see Arcade."

Visibly relaxing Benny nodded his head at the reasonable response. He drew Tommy a quick glare with the silent promise of being talked to later, his presence was not needed here he shouldn't have been called on.

"If you follow me Doll I'll show you the way."

Eliza cocked an eyebrow at him but dutifully followed staying back a reasonable distance. She could feel Benny's eyes on her during the silent elevator journey, she tapped a tune against her side simply to distract herself from his presence.

"Out here" he spoke quietly as the doors opened. This floor contained larger rooms, luxury suites for the Chairmen. In her distraction she nearly collided with Benny's back as he stopped suddenly at a set of double doors.

"Swank ?" He called "your friend has got a visitor."

The door opened quickly to reveal a flustered Arcade who had blood streaked down his shirt, Eliza pretended not to notice, with a loud laugh he picked her up and spun her in a quick circle.

"I'm so sorry for not being in contact ! I've been so busy with all the wounds and some got infected and Swank has a fever and..."

"Arcade" Eliza breathed as she cupped her friends cheek "it's okay i was just worried."

Benny unnoticed by the reunited friends snuck his way behind them into his second in commands room.

"Got a fever huh ?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighting it as he let himself fall into the chair beside Swanks bed. "You hiding things from me man ?"

The bedridden Swank gave a feeble laugh beside him. "Couldn't tell you if I wanted to. You're too busy all the time."

"A lot more jobs to do when my co-chief gets shot."

Swank pretended not to notice the genuine concern Benny showed. He was a man of little emotion and Swank never let him know whenever he let his guard down.

"You get the nut that did this ?"

Benny sneered as he slowly inhaled his cigarette letting the smoke seep out of mouth slowly. "They won't be bothering the chairmen anymore."

Swank nodded taking in this information. If it was Benny who dealt with the shooters he almost felt sorry for them. Benny was good at what he did. He didn't get to the top for no reason.

A girlish laugh echoed into the room from the corridor.

"You came here with Eliza ?" Swanks eyes widened as Benny glared slightly at the open door.

"I was simply showing her to Arcade."

"You have a fleet at your command but _you_ had to show her ?"

"Tommy came to get me. God knows why. The man needs to realise that I -_we_- don't control her."

Swank sat up with a small smirk.

"It isn't as if what she does bothers you."

"Exactly !" Benny nodded almost convincing himself and this earned him a grin from Swank.

"Hey Eliza !" He called as Benny stared at him in horror.

Eliza and Arcade entered the room. Arcade frowning as Swank pulled slightly at his wound with the shout. Eliza looked at him expectantly hoping that she was either being dismissed from Benny's presence or Arcade was allowed to come home with her.

"You should dine with us tonight. We would love to have you as our guest." Swank grinned.

Eliza's jaw dropped slightly and she tried to compose herself.

"They will be expecting me ho-"

"She'd love to !" Arcade gripped her arm tightly and she tightened her hold on him with more force than necessary. 'Ow' he mouthed as she glared with a fake smile.

"Brilliant" Swank motioned to them all. He could at least be certain than 50% of the room would enjoy the meal.

* * *

For some reason Eliza found herself dressing up for the dreaded occasion. She had found a simple red dress in the closet of the room she was given and she had come to the conclusion it would be better dinner wear than the simple leather armour she had donned previously. She piled her greasy hair high into a neat looking bun as she promised herself a long soak in the bath when she got back. When she decided she looked suitable enough she followed Swanks simple directions to the dining room. She had expected rows and rows of tables and seats to meet the demands of all the chairmen however she only found 6 seats at a fancy looking wooden table. Apparently she was dining at the officers table tonight.

Her only company so far was a chairman she had not had the acquaintance of meeting yet. A ghoul named Hadrian who had shook her hand gently and introduced himself as "a friend of Tommy's." He was polite enough to offer her a drink which usually would have been turned down but tonight she could have done with the liquid courage.

Tommy arrived with Benny which filled Eliza with dread of the awkward conversation she was about to be involved with. Fortunately Swank arrived very shortly afterwards slightly leaning on to Arcade for support.

"Eliza ! Might I say you look beautiful tonight. Doesn't she Benny ?"

"Indeed" he nodded uncomfortably although he found some truth behind his words.

Dinner began once each had been seated and thankfully Eliza found herself beside Arcade.

"This food is so good" Eliza moaned as she took another small bite of the Brahmin in front of her.

"When we do things we do them well at The Tops" Swank winked.

Benny however had no reply. He watched with mild fascination as Eliza's neck moved sensually with each swallow. Previously hidden behind limp hair he had never noticed the elegance it possessed. His eyes took a brief detour as she swallowed some more wine, the tiniest drop making a faint river down the side of her mouth and on to her neck till it disappeared into hidden cleavage. Benny frowned as she took a napkin to it. It was rude of her to remove it without his permission. He felt a kick to his shin as the noise of the room suddenly returned to him apparently he had been obvious to the conversation aimed at him.

"What do you think Benny ?" Tommy asked.

In tribal instinct Benny almost threw his knife at the poor man. He had a way lately of bringing Benny into awkward situations he didn't want to be part of. He remained silent as he thought of a generic response.

"Do you think Benny ?" Eliza mocked as she took another small sip of her wine. Arcade scoffed and Swank let out a bellowing laugh. Benny growled under his breath if that was the game the dame wanted to play him at he could play and he would win.

"Enough to run a successful hotel. Tell me how many visitors does the Lucky 38 get a night ?"

"None. It's more of an exclusive club" she purred "you have to be _valued_ by Mr House for membership."

"And what does said Mr House plan to do about the attack on my men ? It was Freesiders after all isn't he the one keeping them out ?"

"It's not his fault someone hates you enough to waste their money on a passport."

"But it's his fault that they need help. He doesn't help them. This isn't New Vegas it's Old Vegas with old ideals."

"What exactly do you propose Benny ?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Independance Liz." Benny spoke "but some people are far too up his artificial ass to make it a reality."

Silence followed the table and Arcade let out a low whistle. Eliza glared at Benny with rage as she rose from her seat.

"If you don't mind Swank I wish to be excused. Thank you so much for the lovely meal."

Not waiting on a reply Eliza stomped down the unfamiliar corridors of The Tops until she found an elevator that took her to the ground floor. She was aware of the whispers that followed her as visitors to the upper floors were currently a rarity. She heard her name called from a distance but choose to ignore it as she made her way out on to the strip and to her home.

"Excuse me miss ?"

She looked up from her rage fuelled stride to be greeted by a defined and bony face. This man had dark hair slid under a fedora and a almost sinister smile.

"You are Elizabeth I presume ? I have some important issues I wish to discuss with you...in private" his breath left goosebumps on Eliza's neck as it left his mouth.

She had half a mind to tell this man exactly where to go, she wanted a nice bath and a tall glass of wine, that was until she spotted Benny striding from The Tops and stopping as he spotted her in return. She knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"Come inside wont you ? What did you say your name was again ?"

"I didn't." He voice spoke smoothly. He held out a hand "it's Mr Fox."


End file.
